In Her Death She Follows Him to His Own
by chaotic pink chocobo
Summary: [Both the Challange at LJ community A Villans Love, and the first story in the Guardian Angels Saga. [AeriSeph] He had killed her, but she wasn't gone.
1. Chapter 1 Theme 10, Cry

A/n: This story is both the prelude to the prelude of Guardian Angels, and the themes for the Live Journal Community, A Villians Love. The chapter name will tell what theme number, and challenge, the chapter is.

Eventually, you'll notice that there will be two diffrent Themes for a number. That's cause there was two lists, and I want to do both of them. I don't know if this story will go past the thirty themes yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own the themes, or Final Fantasy VII

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

How many times had he seen women cry during the Wutai War? How many tears had he seen while he slaughtered the residents of Nibelheim? It had to be over hundreds, and yet he was never really bothered by them.

So why on this green planet was this lone woman's tears bothering him so?

He hadn't done anything to her, yet. She didn't even know he was there! So why was the fact that she was crying bother him?

He was going to find out, one way or another.


	2. Chapter 2 Theme 9, Anger

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

She had been beyond scared at first when Sephiroth had suddenly appeared in front of her at the alter in the Forgotten Capital. She had been ready to begin to summon Holy, when the psychotic silver haired man appeared in front of her and commanded her to stop crying.

She hadn't even been aware that she had been crying,but then again, she had been busy listening to the planet and the Ancients, trying to decipher what they were saying. But none the less, who was he to say for her to stop crying!

For some strange reason, she grew angry. Angry that it was up to her to save the planet. Angry that the Planet and the other Cetra were making no sense. Angry at herself that she couldn't understand what they were saying. But most of all, she was Angry at Jenova and Sephiroth for causing this whole mess.

So, she should've been afraid of mas murdering psychopath standing right in front of her, wielding the six foot blade that had taken countless lives. But she wasn't. All of her regrets and repressed anger boiled to the surface, focusing on the male in front of her.

And before she knew it, her staff swung up and smacked the unsuspecting Sephiroth hard across the head.


	3. Chapter 3 Theme 12, Hurt

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It took him less than a second to realize that the woman in front of him had stuck him with the staff she had in her hands. Sure, it didn't hurt much, but that was besides the point.

She had struck him.

No one ever had the nerve to stand up to him and strike him. Especially when he was much stronger than his opponent. But this small, brown haired girl did. He was tempted to kill her right then and there, but her friends, and his puppet, was coming.

He would let her live, so he could kill her in front of her friends and give them a message.

No one hurt the soon to be ruler of the planet, and lived.


	4. Chapter 4 Theme 8, After

Disclaimer: You guys don't listen, do you. I don't own anything!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Aerith watched as her friends left the underground city, one by one, till Cloud picked up her body and followed them up the crystal Stair case.

Her body, which still had an open bleeding stab wound through the abdomen. Her body, which was Cold, Dead, and Lifeless. Yet here she still was. Still following Cloud as if she was alive.

She didn't know why she hadn't return to the planet's Lifestream like she should have. Maybe it was because she wanted to stay. Wanted to see what would happen after her death. What would happen after her friends defeat the one who killed her.

Would her plea reach the planet? Did she Summon Holy after all?

There was only one way to find out, stay and see it for her self. And even if her friends could not see her, she would look over them.

As she started to float/climb the stairs behind Cloud, she paused and turned around when she saw a flash of silver hair and black leather out of the corner of her eye. There, behind her, standing where she was slain, was Sephiroth. Smirking down at the puddle of blood that would permanently stain the stone.

She tried to warn Cloud by yelling his name. But of course, he didn't hear her. He took the last two steps that lead up out of the city and into the large seashell house.

However, someone did hear her.

Sephiroth looked up, startled, and was surprised to see the half faded spirit of Aerith standing halfway up the crystal stairs. How could this be! He killed her! She should have gone to the Lifestream! Something was wrong here. Something was _very_ wrong here.

And, after the ghost turned and looked at him, he had a feeling that things were only going to get worse.


End file.
